You Don't Tell Them Your Name
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: Gaara is a professional Pleasure Man. He works for one of the most explicit companies in all of Japan. Unfortunatley for him, a certain goody goody Hyuuga has his eyes on him, and also has the money and power to take him away from his 'good life.'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there. As you can see Iam a very unorganized person who invents stories without updating the others...IM SORRY!!! I can't help it!! Its just...- I get bored of my own stories!!! Can you believe that!?...Sigh...anyway, I made this up a while ago and thought- what the heck?- So here it is- My new story:

**You Don't Tell Them Your Name**

**I**t was something that could never be exchanged. You'd state you buisness collect your prize, then leave- That was it- nothing in between. It didn't matter if you were beautiful or not- all that mattered was that you had the body to satisfy your customer. Sometimes the customers would like to flirt- sometimes they pop out the question-

"Whats your name?"

You'd hesitate- you wouldn't want this complete stranger to know your name, customer or not. As a worker with your kind of job you had to do it right. Telling your name would ruin everything for you- especially if your name was handed out to those who don't know what you do for a living.

**S**ometimes you would find that person who's not really a customer but he 'knows' your customer so he's always around, you know? Maybe he'd have dark long hair, and if you use your imagination- really pale eyes. He'd look at you for a breath taking moment before giving a sad smile.

You frown. You know what that sad smile means. You know that, that smile meant that this person knows what you do, this person knows how far you would go to get money and he's...sorry for you.

**Y**ou don't want his pity so you turn away and snort. You can feel those pale eyes staring at you from behind and you start to feel uncomfortable. You decide to take your attention away from that and look at your surroudings. You're in an exclusive infamous club. This is where your customer had asked to meet you. He's this high class man that really pisses you off everytime you see him on T.V. He's young, maybe the same age as you and thinks he can do aything with a little cash. You smile at how true that can really be. Its a fucked up world.

**Y**ou watch the people dance together, having sex on the dance floor, and wish you could do it to- 'cept you gotta wait for your customer and he said not to draw to much attention to yourself. That jackass- he doesn't want people to know that he isn't the 'Good Boy' people think he is. You're leaning on a bar right now and you catch the bartender staring at you. He's got these glasses over his eyes so you don't really 'know' if he's staring at you- but you're pretty sure. Your frown depends and you find yourself wondering where the fuck your customer was.

**A**s if on cue, you see the jet black out of place messy hair that defied gravity, and those peircing dark eyes that just moaned-'Fuck Me'. Since you've seen this before, and actually know what this man is here for, it doesn't turn you on like it should. You push yourself from the counter and follow him out. Lets say you don't know that the pale eyed non- customer was following you.

--

**T**hirty minutes later your already nipping and biting eachother in an old run down hotel that your customer said would be the best place 'cause his friend worked there. Your customer is not the type for romancing and he doesn't ask your name- Good. Your customer starts to rip your clothes and you find yourself thanking god you brought an extra pair in that black bag you bought with you to the bar.

**T**en minutes later and you aready have your head between your customers open legs, and his hands are gripping your, lets say red hair, guiding your mouth to that place no ones been before- or so you thought. Your mouth has already enveloped his itself around your customers hard shaft and you hear the customer moan. You smirk and mentally add another grand to his bill.

**H**is hands are gripping hard at your hair and you no longer control the thrusts in and out of your mouth. Your customer does it like a monster pulling you hard then pushing you away roughly, going as fast as thirty TPM (thrusts per minute). Your throat hurts like hell, but your customer continues to fuck your mouth mercilessly, moaning someones name you don't recognize. Its not really a name its just parts of his name like-

"Na...Na...Na..."-

Like he's in so much pleasure he can't even finish his sentences anymore. Climax is coming and your customer is about to reach his peek. Again you begin to wonder - Should you pull away when your customer comes, or should you just take it? Should you spit it out? Swallow it, and add another grand to his bill? Tough choice. You realize that you've never actually swallowed cum before and it would be very disturbing to think back at this as the first time you swallowed cum. You figure you'd wait 'till a more...likable person decides to shove there dick in your mouth. You decide to take the cum- but spit it out. You won't let your customer see though. It might take away that 'Hot' feeling in the room.

**A**fter another few breathtaking seconds your customer comes into your mouth, luckily as your pulling out (that way you wouldn't choke), and grunts out that name you don't recognize again. You sit up straight and look at him. He's breathing hard and his hair is stuck to his face from the sweat on his forehead. He looks dazed for a moment before looking back at you. You blush seeing that you were nude and he had a shirt. His now limp dick lay with all its glory between his legs. You have the sudden urge to snort, but you hold it in. You wonder if he's had enough and if you would be able to go home without limping tonight.

**Y**our wrong. Your customer fully unbuttons his shirt and grabs a hold of his limp cock, and starts to masterbate- you'd look away in disgust except...you're being payed to do this- might as well do it right. You crawl over to your customer and place your hand above his own, masturbating with him. Your customer grunts and you think he's about to cum again- but he doesn't. Instead he looks at you and smirks. He smirks a smirk that can rival your own and...scares you- but only in a weird 'what the fuck' way. You want to smirk back but all you can manage is a smile- a fake one. You always smile those fake smiles- Its part of your job- It turns most customers on. You know that. Its the first thing they taught you... how to smile those fake smiles. You were always the difficult one- you would stare people down or give them menacing glares-oh but they taught you how to smile didn't they? They taught you in a way you'd have it engraved in that thick skull of yours, what they would do to you if you didn't. Thats why you smile.

**Y**our customer's smirk grows and your smile falters- just for a moment. Your customers smirk turns more sinister as he crawls towards you, and pushes you down on the bed. This is the wrong side of the bed so your feet are brushing against the pillow, and you head...your head wasn't on the bed at all! It was hanging over the edge while the rest of your body was just waiting to be assualted by your customer. Usually, people take you from behind but this man seems to be more interested in the front of your body. You can't see what your customer is doing-but you can sure as hell feel what he is doing. You feel something flicker across your nipple, then trace down your stomach and dip into your belly button. You make that sound- you know that sound when you're in pleasure- but not really in pleasure, you just want to make someone 'think' you're enjoying yourself- yeah that sound- you did it again. Its not a moan- its a sort of...sigh- except its kind of ...well there really in't a way to describe it.

**Y**ou make that sound again- only louder, as something wet and long traces beneath your balls and dip into your ass. Your customer lifted your hips long ago and you wonder if he's had dinner yet 'cause he's just- 'devouring' your ass. You shudder, as that wet thing goes deeper into your ass- By now you're as erect as can be, and gripping the sheets with full force. You've stopped making that 'sighing' sound and now your moaning- yes! Moaning!- You're actually enjoying this!- Not that you haven't enjoyed sex before but this...this was...this was just unbelievable. Finally that wet thing slithers out your ass- you feel your customers lips put butterfly kisses on your privacy. You're cock is throbbing- just waithing- anticipating that moment to come when pain and pleasure cross eachothers boundary lines and colide in a harsh blow.

Your customers hands are on your thighs and you figure he's positioning himself- so you stiffen a bit.Thats when you realize your customer never lubricated you. The last time someone did it to you raw you had to stay home from work for a week, and hospitals always ask for your name so that was out of the question. You grip the sheets tightly when something big starts to penetrate your ass- you brace yourself for pain but surprisingly...it doesn't come. Your customer is wet and you wonder if he lubricated himself while you werent looking- then it hits you- You gave him head!- and now your saliva and his cum is smeared on his shaft, making it easy for him to enter you.

You start to do those sighs again each time he thrusts in and out of your now slick and wet entrance- yours sighs turn turn into small whimpers of appreciation, your small noises of apprecition turn into low sexual cheers for more, and now your screaming for more- faster- harder! Soon enough you're doing a combination of the three- sighing then moaning then cheering, the screaming then sighing then moaning then cheering then screaming then sighing then moaning then cheering until--

"Fuck..."

You're screaming even louder now as your customer pounds into you with full force, banging his hard cock against our swollen prostate- you're close- so fucking close...You don't see anything but blotches and your head is banging against the wooden part of the bed, but you don't feel it nor care 'cause that thing in your ass feels so damn good...

You know you're coming- and fast. You don't know how you- you just know- you know? You wonder if you should tell your customer that you're coming- would it matter? Would he care? The last time you didn't warn someone before cumming you almost got beaten to death for splattering cum on his 'cashmere' sweater.-(you still have the scar).

"I-guh I-guh-I'm guh- c-oming!"

Is all you can say before a sudden wave of you don't know what comes at you and that transparent liquid comes sperming out of your still hard but limping cock. Its too much this time...so much cum...You don't think you've ever cummed this much before. Your customer comes only a few seconds after you- and thats good because it would be pretty awkward if you were done and the person above you still had a ways to go.

Your customer doesn't bother to pull out of you and just collapses on your stomach, despite the fact that your head was still not on the bed but hanging on the edge instead. You hear your customer utter that persons name you don't recognize again. You two stay there for several minutes until you look up- only to find your customer sleeping on your cum filled chest. You surpress a laugh and sit up. Luckily your customer is a heavy sleeper and doesn't wake up as you push him over slightlyand let him fall on the other side, allowing you to crawl away.

You look under the bed where you hid your black bag, with the extra pairs of clothes in them. You clean up as much as you can first, using the sheet to wipe most of the cum off your body. You put on the gray sweat pants and shirt- there're both two sizes too large- just the way you like it.

You look around for your customers pants and find thm on the floor on the left side of the bed. You dig into the pockets until you find what you were looking for- a wallet. You open it, then smile. Its all there, and more. You snort at the Uchiha Corp. logo remembering the news broadcast about how the youngset Uchiha son had adopted the buisness. You remeber how they praised the Uchiha - straight A student, kind hearted, and all that good bullshit.

"If only they knew.", You say to yourself as you take enough money to last you four months of good food...- and maybe a nice party for you and your mates...

You walk out of the hotel room andand stop. You turn your head evr so slowly to the left. Theres that pale eyes dude- you know the one that isn't your customer but 'knows' your customer sohe's always around? Yeah- that guy. You stare at eachother for a minute before you frown.

"What the hell do you want.", you say rudely.

The paled eyes non-customer opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth. You roll your eyes and turn to walk away when-

"W-wait!"

You stop and look back at the pale eyed person. His eyes look heavy and tired.

'Did he wait by the door all this time?'- you think to yourself.

"Whats your..."

Your eyes widen as the pale eyes man starts to fall...

"...name..."

He falls to the ground with a soft thump and you're just standing there with a baffled look on your face. Staring at the pale eyed guy on the floor you scowl. You know whats expected of you. It's one of those tests that the so called 'God' gives you. God has a scence of humor...he knows when would be the best time to fuck up your life- when you least expect it. Thats why they call him God.

You only have one thing to say as you try to hoist the limp body on your back.

"Shit."

----------------------------------------

Yay! Im done!!- This one took way too long but it was worth it- cause I like it!!! Review please!

You like my stories

I know you do

So review for me

And I'll update for you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh wow. How long has it been? Since i haven't updated this for a while I'm going to make it extra special- kay?

--

**You Never Tell Them Your Name**

'Gods he's heavy...really really heavy.'

Gaara gave up carrying the non customer on his back a long time ago, and now he was dragging him towards the elevator of his apartment building. People watched him drag the long haired dude throughout the whole night, but never asked what he was doing, or why he were dragging him on the cold dirt floor.

Gaara figured they thought he murdered him and was now trying to get rid of the body. But he didn't care- and do you know why? Because they don't care. They don't. No one in this part of town actually 'cares' for anything or anyone but their concieted selves. Besides- what is there to care about? It was a famous street, full of the richest people and the highest brand name stores- but also the home of the most frequently seen homeless proles that like to wander day and night in searching for food.

But because Gaara had such a nice boss- with a little 'payment' he was able to live in one of the most...prestigious hotels on the street. Though as prestigious as it was, just past the perimeter of the large building held the largest scum infested garbage place anyone could find. Lucky for Gaara its in the back of the building, and his window just happened to be in the front.

Gaara dragged the long haired freak of nature to the elevator, and glared at the man who greeted him with a raise of an eyebrow. Gaara see's him everywhere, this man. He's got his hair in a short pony tail that sticks up like the stupid fruit Gaara thinks he is.

Now the reason why Gaara sees this guy everywhere is because he is the elevator and door man. Gaara doesn't particularly like this man, mainly because he never does his job in the first place. Gaara had to knock for him to finally open the door for him and he wouldn't even offer to help Gaara carry the long haired non customer- like a good elevator/door man should.

And plus he yawns alot, like theres no one around him. Its like everything bored him literally to death. He pulls the lever to open the door when the elevator stops on the first floor. Gaara carefully dragged the guy in, not realy caring if his feet get stuck on the other side. The elevator man gets in with him. He casually steps over the long haired non-customer and pulls the lever up.

"What floor?", he says tiredly.

"Seventeen.", Gaara says frowning.

A good doorman would have known your floor by heart, being that Gaara came in and out fluently, depending on his working schedual. The elevator mans yawns to himself and pulls the lever up further so they could go up faster. Its a large building so it takes some time.

"So..", the elevator man says surprising you.

"Is that another...uh...customer?"

Gaaras eyes widened. The elevator man looks at your face and smirks.

"Is something wrong?", he asked sweetly.

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"Oh- So...is he another customer?"

He shakes his head no again.

"Friend?"

He shake your head no.

"...Are you going to kill him?"

Gaara frowned.

"I found him on the street.", he say simply.

He nods his head and mouths 'Ah.' Gaara rolls your eyes. This guy is annoying him.

"What are you gonna do with him?", he asks not even looking at Gaara. He looks about ready to yawn.

Gaara sighs. 'What are you going to do with him?'

"I...don't know..."

The elevator man mouths another silent 'Ah'.

Lucky for Gaara his floor comes moments after. He steps out, and drags the long haired non- customer along. The doorman raises an eyebrow.

"Keep on doing that and he might end up with a rash on his back.", he says as a matter of factly.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore- He faced him and glare.

"What the hell do you care?"

The doorman doesn't seem the least bit fazed.

"I should care. He's my boss."

Then the elevator door closes. Gaara stayed there baffled at what the doorman had just said.

'Boss?', he ask himself. Come to think of it, this pale eyed freak does have a rather expensive loking sweater on..and those pants- to die for! But, boss? Impossible.

He drags him into the apartment- a rather large apartment especially for a person like him. As soon as his feet pass the hinges of Gaaras door, he dropped him with a exasperated sigh. He stretched his back and winced when he felt a few bones cracking. He closed the door to his apartment and stared at the body before him. He doesn't look loaded. Not at all, besides the nice sweater and unique looking jeans.

But of course being the curious fellow he was, Gaara dropped down and checked the guys pockets. Sure enough he finds a wallet, and looks inside. Unfortunately for him, theres no money to steal- but there is a card. Gaara looks at the card. Neji Hyuuga it says. What kind of stupid name is that? But he gasps at what it says under his name. It says Head Director Of HLSB. Gaara never knew what the letters stood for- but he knew that HLSB was one of the most prestigious, richest and well known companies out there. They run it all, from apartment building to television shows- from channeling all famous singers to a special yatch, to sponcering the Music Awards. It was a large company- right next to Uchiha corp, who stayed in the serious buisnesses like the biggest law suits and presidential conferences with the U.S cabinet and the legislative, Executive, and of course the judicial offices.

HLSB, also went along the lines of presidential stuff and assisted these branches by giving them money- but that was it. So technically, HLSB had more money- but the Uchiha corp was much more important.

Gaara smirked to himself. If this guy was rich, then he would have no problem in paying him for dragging his long haired ass into his apartment, instead of leaving him in the hotel hallway. Gaaras smirk grew when he thought of all the possibilities- This guy can be in his dept!! And maybe with a little seduction, he could even be Gaara's regular...

Gaara gasped when the long haired non customer stired, and opens his eyes slightly. 'Shit', he thought. He didn't even have time to put the Hyuuga onto his bed and pretend he was actually caring for him. He sighed when he realized it could't be helped and simply stared down as the pale orbs become visible. The man below uttered a small gasp before quickly siting up barly missing Gaaras head.

"Hey! Watch it!", Gaara screamed. As he fall backwards onto the floor. He cursed himself for being so rude. Hw was supposed to be nice.

The pale eyes man stares at Gaara for a moment, before groaning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Where...Where am I?", he asked in a soft halfhearted voice.

Gaara frowned. 'Where the hell do you think you are dumb ass.', he thought to himself.

"You're at my apartment.", Gaara responded as politly as he could.

The Hyuuga turned to him again. This time his eyes widen again. As if he didn't see Gaara the first time.

"You...", he says slowly.

Gaara's frown deepened.

"Yes. Me. You were by the hotel door while I was having sex with the Uchiha..."

Gaara were never the one to be embaressed about things like these. The Hyuuga looked away, but nodded his head.

"What the hell were you doing there? Why did you follow me to the hotel? You're not another one of those buisness man looking for a bitch to play around with are you? You better not be 'cause I already told my boss I don't do that shit-"

"No- No!!", yelled the Hyuuga, waving his hands in front of him.

"I-I'm not...I don't want your...your body...I just...I just want to..."

Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow.

"You want to what?"

The Hyuuga looked as if he was about to cry.

"I...I...god- how much did I drink last night...?"

Gaara smirked.

"How the hell should I know?...But I'll be willing to help you remember...", he said slowly.

"If you're willing to-"

"No..." The Hyuuga said suddenly.

Gaaras eyes widened.

"No? What do you mean by no?"

"I...I don't want your..."

Gaara stood up with his arms crossed.

"Well you're no fun...", he said slowly. Then he smirked.

"Well you owe for all the trouble I went through just to bring you to my house..."

Neji sighed a deep sigh.

"You could get a job you know...", Neji said slowly.

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"A real job that doesn't...make you..."

"Shut up.", said Gaara glaring at Neji.

"Don't say anything else-"

"You're ruining your life if you continue to live like this-"

"Shut up!!", Gaara screamed.

Neji did shut up, and stared wide eyed at Gaara after his sudden outburst. Gaara exhaled deeply.

"Don't...", he began.

"Don't...talk to me about my job...like that...Don't symphathize...Don't..tell me that its...-"

"Wrong...?", Neji finished the sentence for him.

"What you're doing...What you're doing is wrong! Its just plain wrong!- You could do so much better than this!! You don't have to give away your body just to satisfy others- Do something that you want to do-Do something that-"

"Shut the fuck up!!", Gaars face was bright red- almost as red as his hair.

"Oh my...freaking god..." He said in a voice that said he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I...", he started.

"I like...my job..I like what I'm doing..I like it...I don't...I don't want to be in any other position...than this..", he said slowly.

Neji frowned.

"You like having your mind screwed out of you for money?!!"

There was silence for a long while.

Gaara giggled after a few moments. It was distant giggle. It seemed like a drunken giggle. He walked over to Neji and sat next to him on the floor. He had his legs crossed and his face held a distant smile as he stared into Neji's face.

"Hey...", he said putting his close really close to the pale eyed one.

"Listen to me...", he said in a low, low voice. Then he brought his lips to Neji's ear. he breathed on it for a moment, letting his hot breath linger onto the tip of his earlobe and causing it to blush an interesting shade of red.

"Listen to me...", he said again. Putting his hand on Neji's thigh and smirking against his blushing skin. He brought his free hand to Neji's long long hair and began to brush his fingers through it gently.

"I'm a slut...", he said rolling his tongue on the word slut. He moved against Neji's tensing, and brought his lips closer to his ear.

"I like what I do...I live..for what I do..I want it- I need it..I must have it..."

He began to grit his teeth as he spoke. He tugged harder at Neji's hair.

"So don't tell me...what is right...or what is wrong about what I do- because I like it- and you are not the boss of me!", Gaara shouted the last few words and tugged hard at Neji's hair. Neji whimpered and pulled away.

"Get out."

Neji blinked.

"What?"

"Get out!! Get out of the fucking apartment- And stop following me around!!"

Neji's eyes widened for a moment. Gaara had already stood up and opened the door, his face was still bright red, and he was still gritting his teeth. Neji sighed and got up.

"Please...", he started.

"If its money you want...I could give all the money in the world- if you just stop-"

"What the hell do you care what I do?!", shouted Gaara again.

He was always like this. Where he was from, the one who shouted the loudest was the winner of all arguments. Not to mention his short fuse on simple things.

Neji was again startled by the out burst and sighed again. He walked over to the door and stepped out. Gaara didn't hesitate to slam the door in his face.

Fuming he sat onto a couch nearby. He gripped the hair on his head and gritted his teeth so hard it could've bled. He wanted to crush everything in sight. What right did that freak have?! What right?!

Gaara continued to grip onto his hair, not noticing the sudden tears that began to fall.

"I like my job...I like my job...", he repeated over and over again in a low whisper.

---

Two Days Later

---

"Well, well, well- If it isn't Hyuuga Neji."

"Shut up Uchiha- I'm really not in the mood to talk to you."

"Oh what the hell did I do this time?"

Neji walked around Sasuke's office blindly- not really aiming to go anywhere.

"Neji what the hell are you doing?"

'Im thinking- Something someone like you should really start doing."

"Lame. What the hell happened? I can tell its not that good..."

"Sasuke- do you rememeber that guy you shamelessly shagged two days ago?"

Sasuke blinked. Then he laughed.

"What did I get him pregnant?"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious-"

"I'm being serious too! I need to know these things before hand so I could pay them to abort the kid-"

"Sasuke- he is not pregnant! H-how could you even think of something as stupid as that?- He's a guy!"

"Yeah- whatever. So what about him?"

"Do you rememeber him?"

"Sure I do- Red head right?"

"Yeah. Him. Where did you buy him from?"

Sasuke blinked. Then he blinked again.

"...Wait...", he started to say. Then he put his hand of his mouth in a joyful gesture.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!!", he shouted, completely out of character.

"The Neji Hyuuga finally realizes that he needs to get laid!"

Neji fumed.

"Thats not it, jackass!!"

"What do you mean thats not it- Of course its it. i mean come on- You can't stay a virgin forever-"

"Sasuke- I am not going to have sex with him!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to buy him."

---

It sucks I know! But I had to update...-.-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : It's short.

**You Never Tell Them Your Name**

**-**

**-**

"Did you just pee in me?!"

Gaara turned his head around to face the man behind him. The man was gasping and holding on tight to Gaara's slim hips. He came just moments ago inside of Gaara, but seconds after the man came, Gaara felt something less milky invade his ass. Gaara quickly pulled out of the man behind him and sat down on the bed. He looked down at himself and indeed there was a familiar golden liquid running down his legs. Gaara put a look of disbelief and scowled at the man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!", he suddenly shouted. The man in front of him jumped and giggled hesitantly. He was drunk and his long white hair was a mess. The man's glasses lay on the floor near the bed, broken and forgotten.

"Shit!", Gaara cursed again looking at the annoying liquid still pouring out of his anus. "I could get some kind of fucking disease!", he shouted glaring at the man again. The man ran his dirty hands through his hair and giggled again.

"Sorry.", he said in that drunken yet nerdy voice. "It was...", he looked away for a moment. "...accident.", he said slowly. Gaara glared at the man and got up from the bed. He cursed again as he headed towards the bathroom. The white haired man jumped when the bathroom door slammed. He sniffed a bit before falling back onto the bed. He could hear Gaara shuffling in the bathroom. Turning on the sink then turning on the shower head.

The red head opened the door abruptly several minutes later. He was still in his nude glory, wet, and clean. He looked at the whie haired man on the bed. "Pay up so I can get the fuck out of here."

The man giggled again before searching the bed for his pants. Gaara scowled, picked up a towel nearby and began to dry himself quickly. A few minutes later he was wearing a long gray shirt and dark sweat pants. The white haired man on the bed was fumbling with his wallet on the bed. Gaara sucked his teeth and walked towards the man. Grabbing the wallet, he ignored the whimpering man and peered inside.

"You gotta be kidding me."

-

OTL

-

"You wanted Gaara, right?" Jiraiya looked up at the woman who spoke. "Yeah,", he said sitting up, taking a god look at the woman's cleavage. "Is he here?" The woman nodded. "It seems he would like to speak to you as well.", she said looking at the door.

In an instant, an angry red head burst through those same doors and marched towards Jiraiya's desk, slamming his hands onto the wood as he did so. Jiraiya showed to signs of surpise- he simply leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, enjoying the comical steam oozing out of Gaara's ears.

"Is there something wrong, Gaa-"

"Don't give me that shit!", The red head suddenly yelled. "You know exactly why I'm here!"

"And why are you here?", Jiraiya said slowly - calm and collected.

Gaara gritted his teeth. "It's all those shitty jobs you've been giving me! You gave me a fucking wife beater, some random guy on the fucking street - and guess what? That so called vice, executive what ever the fuck man you forced me to fuck last night was totally broke- and you know what else?! He peed in me!!"

At that moment, a giggle/snort erupted from the side of the room. It was the woman who spoke to Jiriaya before.

"You think this is funny?!", Gaara shouted turning towards her. The woman shook her head ferevently in between giggles.

"Heh. . .seems like you've had it tough lately.", said Jiraiya slowly. Gaara glared at him. "Well,", continued the white haired man. "I have something to tell you as well." Jiraiya put a serious look on and half glared at Gaara.

Gaara twitched. "What is it?", he asked slowly.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "Gaara. . .,", he said slowly. "I sold you."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .what?"

Gaara was confused. What did his boss say? He sold him? What did that mean? Then it hit him.

"What?!", he shouted suddenly banging his hands on the table. "You sold me?! How could -? Why would -? What?!"

Jiraiya sighed heavily once again. "Calm down Gaara and let me clarify.", he said slowly. "I sold you- yesterday. Don't worry, he's a good man- and he's-"

"You really sold me?", Gaara asked quietly. Even from where he was sitting Jiraiya could see the sudden glistening of Gaara's eyes.

"Yes. . .", Jiraiya said hesistantly. "Now don't worry! I wouldn't have sold you if I didn't think the man would treat you right-"

"What the fuck do you care?!", Gaara suddenly shouted again. "You sold me! You sold me!! Why did I work so hard to be where I am if you were just going to sell me?!", Gaara cried. "You know what?- Fine!- You know I'm the best fucking male prostitute here- your business will fucking sink without me!-"

"On the contrary,", said Jiraiya interupting. "That man paid more, than you will ever gain in your entire time serving us here."

Gaara stared at the man for a long time. Then he chuckled. "Heh. . . Ha, ha, ha! This is fucking great. . .", he said with a smile. "This is fucking great!!", he yelled suddenly and banged his fists hard against Jiraiya's table. With that he turned and walked towards the door."

"He's waiting for you in his limo outside the building."

Gaara stuck his middle finger.

-

OTL

-

A man with a dark trench coat, enormous shades, and dark gloves, walked through the hallways of a well kept building. Several security guards followed behind him.

"What is he doing again?", asked one of the securtiy gaurds to another. "I think he needs a prostitute- don't you know this building?"

"Oh yeah. . .Wow. He's never had one of those before- What's with his outfit?"

"He's never done this before."

"Ah."

After reluctantly asking for directions, the man in the trench coat found the man he was looking for.

"Jiraiya.", he said slowly upon entering a dark and large room. Jiraiya looked up from his desk and stared at the man. He squinted a bit.

"Is there. . .something I can help you with?"

Trench coat man nodded his head. "I'd like. . .to buy. . .someone. . .", he sais slowly. Jiraiya's ears perked up. "Really now?- and who is it you will like to buy."

". . .A red head. Male."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. There was only one male red head in the business. "You mean Gaara?"

"Gaara. . .", repeated the man in the trench coat. He said admiringly. "Ma I have him? I'll pay you-"

"Sorry. No can do.", the white haired man said suddenly.

"What?!", shouted the man in the trench coat. When he shouted his hood tipped over revealing long dark hair, and his shades tipped revealing pale pearl eyes. "Why not?!"

"I already sold him.", said Jiraiya going back to his paper.

"To who?!", shouted the man.

Jiraiya looked thought full for a moment. "It was...oh yes!", he said remembering.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

-

End of Chapter.

A/N- Yes, trench coat man is Neji.


End file.
